


The Cave

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluffy, Lost scene, Love, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm traps Clarke and Lexa in a cave where they are able to come to terms with unspoken feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Clexa is my favorite Clexa.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic and Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!

The storm had come on them much quicker than they anticipated. Clarke and Lexa were forced to stop and take shelter in a cave on their way back to Polis. Clarke was shivering as Lexa tried to light a small fire with whatever wood they could gather outside the cave.

“It’s too wet to light.” Lexa sighed in frustration. Clarke could see Lexa’s hands shaking as she held the flint and looked down at the soggy pile of wood.

“We have enough fur to keep us warm. That and our body heat should keep us from getting hypothermia.” Clarke was always ready with her medical knowledge, though Lexa’s mind didn’t go directly to the medical side of sharing warm furs with Clarke in a dark cave.

Lexa stood up from her spot near the failed fire and walked over to a corner to begin piling furs on their bodies.

“Wait, we need to get the layer of wet clothing off, otherwise it will just make the furs wet and cold too.” Clarke stopped Lexa and both women looked at each other feeling the tension now building in the small space. Clarke cleared her throat and turned her back to Lexa to remove her jacket and long shirt.

Lexa knew that Clarke was now thinking exactly what she had been thinking about earlier when she mentioned them sharing the furs. Clarke was now removing her pants, leaving her only in a tank top and small shorts. Lexa took the sight in until Clarke started to turn back toward her.

Lexa quickly removed her long jacket and long shirt followed by her own pants. She now stood before in just her undergarments. Lexa shivered at her lack of clothing in the cool air.

“Here.” Clarke walked over to the corner and wrapped and large fur around them, “Let’s settle in, I don’t think this storm is stopping anytime soon.” 

Clarke and Lexa sat down in the far corner of the cave as a loud crack of thunder echoed around them. Clarke pulled on two more large furs and huddled close to Lexa for added warmth.

Lexa immediately remember the last time they had been this close. In her tent months before when they were on the brink of war. Lexa had taken every ounce of courage she had and finally acted on the feelings she had for Clarke.

The kiss had been everything Lexa had hoped for a so much more. Clarke had kissed her and for just a single moment nothing else mattered but those lips on her own and the feeling of peace that had overtaken her.

But everything had changed so quickly. Lexa spent most of her time dwelling on the choices she had to make as Heda, how her role as Heda had impacted her life and relationships so deeply she had thought she could never love again. And how a single girl falling from the sky had changed everything she ever thought was true about love.

Lexa looked over at Clarke to see her blue eyes deep in thought. She wondered what the blonde could be thinking about. Maybe it was the fact that their bodies were touching and just that was enough to make Lexa’s heart race in her chest.

Lexa couldn’t tell if she was imagining Clarke’s fingers moving against her leg, slowly caressing her cold skin. Clarke’s face remained unreadable until her hand reached down and took Lexa’s and then she turned to look at her.

“Lexa, there was a time when I thought I would never forgive you for what you did to me.” Clarke began slowly and Lexa’s face dropped into an expression of guilt. She had turned Clarke into Wanheda, a killer.

Clarke shook her head and squeezed Lexa’s fingers under the furs. “No, Lexa look at me. I’m here now with you and I don’t want to be anywhere else. I could have left after the Ice Nation attacked Mount Weather, but I stayed by your side.” Their eyes locked and Lexa looked at Clarke with curiosity.

“Why did you stay?” Lexa asked.

“Because I needed to trust you again. It hurt me to be so close to you and not know for sure that…” Clarke trailed off and swallowed, “Know that my feelings were real.”

Lexa’s heart started to race again and it was like her body was on fire but frozen at the same time. “And have you decided?” Lexa asked, thankful for her years of being Heda and understanding how to keep her composure in stressful situations.

Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Lexa’s before pulling away just enough to look into her eyes, “I swear fealty to you, Heda Leksa kom Trikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own. I vow my heart to you.”

Lexa’s breath was caught in her throat and she could feel her lungs burning as she just stared at Clarke in disbelief. “But what will you people think? They know what I did on the mountain.” Lexa had let the guilt of what she had done eat away at her for far too long to not know for sure Clarke had forgiven her.

“If we were both born to lead like you say we were, then why is it only the pain and burdens of life we have to bear? Why aren’t we allowed to enjoy the pleasures of life too?” Clarke asked, her blue eyes diving deeply into Lexa’s very essence, burning her from the inside with their gaze.

“You bring me happiness. If my people don’t understand that I don’t know if they are truly my people.” Clarke finished and brought her hand out from the furs to gently brush Lexa’s hair behind her ear.

“I have never been happier than when I am with you Clarke.” Lexa could feel the tears now and knew that her composure was cracking. But with Clarke it didn’t seem to matter at all, this was what Clarke did for her. Lexa did not have to be strong or be a leader with Clarke, she allowed to overtake every part of her and that included her always controlled emotions.

Clarke came in again and kissed Lexa’s lips. This kiss was deeper and more needy; Clarke leaned into Lexa’s body and let their warmed skin press even more together.

The storm raged on outside but neither girl took notice as the removed more of their clothing under the furs. Hands began to travel over newly revealed skin and a chorus of moans from both women joined the echoes of thunder along the cave walls.

The storm had long cleared, but Clarke lay peacefully on a warm bed of fur with her arm protectively wrapped around Lexa. Both women in a sleepy and peaceful haze they didn’t want to leave.

Both women knew that once they left the cave it would be back to their roles as leaders. This world did not care that they were too young to be fighting nations or making peace with clans. This world did not care as they watched those they loved died. But while it could seem like the world was against them in every way Lexa would not agree.

This world may have been cruel to her and caused her more pain than three lifetimes, but she would bear it and more just to feel Clarke’s warm body next to her. She would bear the weight of every world their souls found just to lean against her chest and feel the heart that beat for her.

This was her happiness and it had fallen from the sky and given her more than she ever thought she could have again.


End file.
